dcsuperuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
General Timeline
500s * Justin, aspiring Knight of the Round Table, rescues the Wizard Merlin and is granted enchanted armor and weaponry, as well as wings for his horse victory. * After several adventures, Sir Justin gains the opportunity to sit on the round table by avenging the Knight Sir Fallon by slaying the ogre that felled him. Sir Justin kills the ogre, but in the fight he and Victory are trapped in an avalanche and not found for more than a millennium. * After being mortally wounded in battle, Sir Jason Blood of the Round Table is bonded to the demon Etrigan by Merlin. * Golem 30s Euro Jewish hero 600s * Rā's Al Ghūl and Dracula have their first encounter, at which point Rā's vows to cleanse the Earth of unholy beings. 1600s 1698 * The League of Assassins eradicates the majority of the world's vampires and werewolves. 1830s 1838 * Jonah Hex is born to cattle hand Woodson Hex. In a native raid, a young Jonah is spared by the chief and taken into the tribe. The tribe was later slaughtered by whites and Jonah was spared on account of his race. 1839 * * Arnus lands on Earth in a life pod, which upon detecting an African American woman, transforms him irrevocable into an African American woman. He is adopted by the enslaved woman, Miriam, who names him Augustus. * 1860s 1861 * Jonah Hex enlists in the army 1880s 1883 * Due to his Terminan physiology, when Augustus reaches the maximum age for his appearance (which is somwhow some where from 25 to 50,) he assumes the identity of his fictitious son, an action he will have to take about every 27 years. * Having reached the maximum age of his appearance 1890s 1890 * Dracula manipulates solicitor Jonathan Harker to bring him to London to reign in terror, but the combined efforts of Harker, Professor Renfield, Jonathan Seward, Arthur Holmwood, and Quincy Morris prevent the loss of all but Lucy Westenra. 1897 * Jonah Hex takes the bounty to track Arkady Duvall... "Spaceship" * Jonathan Harker is approached by fledging writer Bram Stoker to publish his journals as a fictive account. 1899 * Sherlock Holmes encounters Dracula in his second attempt to attack London, defeating him via a stake in his heart. 1910s 1914 *Samuel Emerson Bradley born in Cleveland, Ohio. Late 1910s 1917 * In the midst of World War I, Steve Trevor of America crash lands on the island of Themyscira. After saving him, Princess Diana is selected through the Amazonian tournament to escort him back to the World of Man-- against her mother's wishes. When in the World of Man, she becomes embroiled in the Great War in a quest to find Ares. 1920s 1927 * Amanda Krueger born. 1930s 1934 *Doctor Occult first teams up with Rose Psychic. 1937 *Slam Bradley meets Shorty Morgan in Gotham. 1938 * Lee Travis puts takes on the identity of The Crimson Avenger, becoming the very first crime-fighting Mystery Man of the Modern era. 1939 * Wesley Dodds dons the guise of the Sandman, following in his childhood friend's footsteps as a costumed adventurer. 1940s Justice Society active. Inspired by their heroics, Augustus Freeman attempts to join the team, but is rejected on the basis of his race. 1947 * Alfred Pennyworth born. 1950s 1951 * Samuel "Sam" Emerson Bradley Jr. born in Gotham. 1952 * J'onn J'onzz lands in the American South West, assumes the guise of a human private investigator, and faces off against a group of Martian Hunters who track him down. * As the Martian Manhunter, J'onn narrowly defends his new home from a group of Yautja hunters, pulled to the American South West by the same magnetic force (a similar force exists in the Bermuda Triangle) 1957 * Responding to a sensory detection of an alien presence in Nebraska, Martian Manhunter meets Icon, who was similarly responding to the disturbance. The two solve the the threat together, and become friends, sharing a camraderie over their alien origin and rejections from the Justice Society. (MM was seen as a threat, and Icon was discriminated against.) Martian Manhunter's Manhunter knowledge of advanced alien technologies allows him to repair Icon's ship's transponder. 1960s 1960 * After attempting on and off to contact Termina, Icon receives a distress signal. He can help the given his fused physiology, which has granted him powers beyond either species. Knowing it would destroy the life he's built on Earth and unsure if his loved ones on his home world are alive, he is torn. Martian Manhunter volunteers to take over the role of Augustus Freeman IV, and Icon gratefully journeys to his home world. As a result of his guise, J'onn abandons his John Jones guise; "Jones" is believed to have vanished into the desert. * Sandy, sidekick to the original Sandman, takes over the Sandman mantle, but fails to launch a new wave of heroes. * Nun Amanda Kruger, while working at Our Lady of Sorrows Asylum, is inadvertently locked in with the patients over Christmas break. For days she is raped and attacked repeatedly. She barely survives, and, nine months later, gives birth to Fredrick Charles Krueger, who she gives up for adoption. 1965 * As an SAS agent, Alfred Pennyworth runs a long term mission to thwart the fantatical alleged descendants of Jack the Ripper in a terror scheme. * Agent Pennyworth later engages in the Lazarus Affair, a series of missions to discover an alleged source of eternal youth. He encounters and battles Rā's Al Ghūl at the site of a Lazarus pit in Jordan, nearly falls for Rā's nymph daughter, and in the ensuing battle, the Jordan Lazarus vein is destroyed, and Alfred reports the rumors held no truth, in order to prevent further efforts into immoral imortality. * After is defeat of Rā's ￼al Ghūl, Agent Pennyworth is tasked with a highly confidential mission: stop a section of cultists, led by the revived Count Dracula, from spreading a super power strain of the bubonic plague. 1970s Starman II active Circa 1971 * Wonder Woman loses her powers. 1980s 1982 * The Justice Society "returns" via a time portal created by Vandal Savage, to a brave new world. At their arrival, Commander Steel, and Laurel Lance, The first Black Canary, are active. The two help them to take on Vandal Savage, trapping him for the next few decades. For a few more years the heroes continue their adventures before eventually falling out and retiring. * 19 February: Bruce Wayne is born to multi-billionaires Thomas and Martha in Gotham uniting two ruling old money families. 1986 * 11 year old Jason Voorhees drowns at Camp Crystal Lake as the councilors responsible for his safety make love. 1988 * Seven year old Tommy Elliot severs the break line his ultra wealthy parents' car, successfully killing his father Roger, but being thwarted in killing his mother Marla when she is saved by their friend Thomas Wayne. Sam Bradley investigates the case, and suspects Tommy's culpability, but cannot prove it. 1990s 1990 * When leaving a revival screening of The Mask of Zorro, fatally Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot in cold blood in a would-be robbery. Their son Bruce surivives and dedicates himself to avenging their memory by warring on crime in Gotham. 1991 * Having obliterated the invading threat to his people, Icon returns to Earth but has lost his faith in sentient beings and retires from superheroics knowing he will continue to face intolerance. With no other choice, he assumes the role of August Freeman VI. In solidarity with his friend in light of the recent political climate, J'onn opts for the new John Jones to be African American. * "Chop-Top" Sawyer is strong-armed by a recruitment officer into serving in the Gulf War. He is declared missing in action, but returns stateside in 1996 through unknown means. 1993 * Hearing of a series of desecrations at the burial site of their grandfather, Sally Hardesty and her brother, along with some friends, travel across Travis County, Texas to ensure the safety of his resting place. After picking up a hitchhiker, the group takes an erroneous detail and find themselves in the hands of the cannibalistic Sawyer family. The killer of the family, Leatherface, eliminates all but Sally herself, who, through luck and will to live, narrowly avoids slaughter. ("This is the established order of things! You find 'em, Leather kills 'em, I cook em! don't try to change it boy!") * Zatara active 1995 * At the age of thirteen, Bruce Wayne embarks on his world-wide trek to learn from the masters of martial arts, forensics, detection, survival, and technology. 1998 * Murderer Michael Myers returns to Haddonfield on Halloween night, with unclear but deadly intentions. As his doctor, Sam Loomis, tracks him down, with the willingness to stop him by any means necessary, the Shape stalks demure high schooler Laurie Strode. Having evaded Loomis and the sheriff, Michael kills Laurie's friends (including the sheriff's daughter,) but Laurie succeeds in defending herself from her assailant. Loomis tracks him down and shoots him several times, but Michael manages to evade capture. Laurie is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, accompanied by Loomis. Loomis and Laurie are trapped In the hospital with Michael as he blocks the exits, and the duo must defend the rest of the hospital's patients. 1999 * Pamela Voorhees goes on a killing spree at Camp Crystal Lake, to avenge her son, Jason, and prevent the same fate for more children. Pamela, who was a cook at the camp, had entrusted councilors to watch Jason. When they were otherwise occupied, the boy drowned. Pamela succeeds in dispatching six victims, but is decapitated by survivor Alice Hardy. Two months later, a resuscitated adult Jason tracks down Alice and kills her. 2000s Early 2000s Circa 2001 * After having been burned to death, child killer Freddy Krueger is brought back to life as a dream demon, and begins killing the children of the parents who killed him when he was released from capture due to technicality in their dreams. The first murder, of fifteen year old Tina Gray, is attriubuted to her delinquent boyfriend Rod Lane, who attempts to evade police capture but is cornered. Nancy Thompson, daughter of police lieutenant Donald Thompson, tries to warn authorities, but Rod is killed in his sleep by Krueger before anything can be done. She forms a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to stop Krueger, but when Glen falls asleep Krueger kills him. Nancy outsmarts Kruger, and brings him into the real world and seemingly kills him, though Krueger later kills her mother in her sleep. Circa 2002 * Now years after the infamous Crystal Lake killing spree (6CL slaughter, 2-4CL massacre, 7CL murders...) the Christy family have decided to re-open Camp Crystal Lake, and start training a new crop of councilors at the neighboring Packanack house. An adult Jason Voorhees, who had revived and lived in the woods by Packanack, struck and killed all but Ginny Field, who used her child psychology background to fight him off and escape. Two days later, he would attack a previous would-be victim, Chris Higgins, and her friends at Higgins Haven, gaining his iconic hockey mask in the process, and slaying all but Chris in the process, who escaped by killing Jason with an axe to the head. The next night, Jason was taken to the Essex County morgue and came back to life, killed at least two staff members, and journeyed back to the lake. There, he encountered a house of partying teenagers, and in the neighboring house, the boy who would be his greatest enemy. After being defended by his sister, Trish, Tommy Jarvis killed Jason Voorhees by striking his head with his own machete, and ensuring his death by hacking him. Tommy and Trish both survived, but he would spend much of the rest of his life in psychological care as a result. Mid 2000s Circa 2006 * Tommy Jarvis is transferred from the Unger Institute to Pinehurst, in the hopes that being near Crystal Lake will help assuage his fears. However, by coincidence, a fellow patient kills another, sparking a series of grizzly murders by a Jason Voorhees imitator, who Tommy ultimately fells. * After the Thompson family moved out of the house at 1428 Elm, the Walsh family occupied it. Jesse the teenager of the family, experiences difficulty fitting into the new school, save for his carpool Lisa, who has romantic feelings for him. Soon, he is terrorized by the house's more permanent inhabitant, Freddy Krueger, who needs Jesse to kill for him so he can gain enough power to return to the dreams of teens. Krueger uses Jesse to kill his new friend Grady and his borderline psychopathic gym teacher. Ultimately, Jesse's willpower, bolstered by Lisa's affections and in spite of his latent homosexuality, wards Krueger off and he must find another means to gain power. Late 2000s Circa 2007 *Bruce Wayne begins his war on crime as the Batman. He begins by launching a guerilla assault on the seven crime families of Gotham by taking out their income sources. Along the way, he teams up with re-christened prostitute Catwoman and cop James Gordon, one of the few honest men in the city. To oppose him, the Penguin proposes the mobsters put an open bounty on the Batman's head. After thwarting the like of Deathstroke and Deadshot, Batman and Penguin both come out on top. (January to May) (The Bounty) *After establishing his presence in Gotham, Batman uncovers a series of bizarre crimes and experiments perpetrated by Gotham University professor Hugo Strange, the very school where his tentative girlfriend Julie Madison is gaining a post graduate degree. This is one of a string of bizarre, pseudo-supernatural crimes, including an alliance between The Mad Monk, a supposed vampire and Doctor Emile Dorian. With the Monk's manservant Gustav DeCobra, they engineer a new, science based Wolfman, Tygrus. The Monk casts an eye on Julie, and seeks to use her as his Wolfwoman queen. * He then faces his worst enemy, The Joker, in a child terror plot, * Strange Days Hugo Strange and thwarts his attempt to ruin his name, at the same time besting the Riddler. (June) * The Man Who Laughs * In the wake of the many super criminal activities in Gotham, particularly the Joker's terroristic debut, a solution is proposed to deal with the super villains humanely. A cadre of scientists, led by businessman Quincy Sharp, unveil a plan to reopen Arkham Asylum as a modernized facility. Among the scientists are Hugo Strange, with whom Batman has already crossed paths, Jermaiah Arkham, grand nephew of Amadeus, Achillies Milo, Emile Dorian, and Jonathan Crane. Knowing Strange's character, Batman investigates the activities of the Asylum to find that most of the doctors are unjustly experimenting on patients, with Doctor Crane using the identity of the Scarecrow to terrorize them. Batman battles with Crane, but ultimately, he succumbs to Crane's experimental fear gas, which he develops to the fullest from experimenting on those who cause the most fear. Batman is locked away and terrorized by Crane, and must summon the most of his will to defeat the villain. (The real world of this: "This is Gotham's solution? and they're all corrupt? Batman: Shows his struggle and humanity to heal his villains, and ultimately his will power. Will and humility.) (Harvest of Fear) *Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and takes on the role of Superman. His presence is welcomed by many, seen as a beacon of hope to a city that had lost it's happiness to a recession, but the man who saved it from that recession, Lex Luthor, is unhappy about the new hero. *The Sawyer family meet their match in the form of Texas Ranger Lefty Enright and DJ Stretch Brock, the former of who being the uncle of the Hardestys and attempting to find the family since their deaths. The Sawyers have taken residence in an abandoned amusement park, and In an ensuing fight, Lefty blows up the the park, killing himself and injuring Leatherface, Grandpa, and Drayton. Leatherface, at the instruction of Drayton, flees as the FBI seize the area the following day. *Tommy Jarvis's attempt to cremate Jason Voorhees results in his undead revival and another slaughter, which Tommy ends in a deadly showdown at Crystal Lake. (July 12 to 13) *Freddy Krueger has returned to his place of conception, Westin Hills Psyciatric hospital, where by killing teen patients he regains the power to torment other children of Springwood. With the last children of the Elm Street parents who killed him all in Westin, Krueger attempts to kill them all, however, Nancy Thompson, having studied psychology in school, now interns with the group. Together, Nancy and the teens battle Freddy in their dreams, seemingly killing him forever by giving him a holy burial, a process assisted by head doctor Neil Gordon and the spirit of Amanda Krueger. * Circa 2008 *The Batman enters his second year, spending the year on a long-reaching case, The Long Halloween, involving every major player in the Gotham underworld and birthing the era of the super villain. *Dick Grayson's parents are murdered by Tony Zucco when Mr. Haley refuses to give the mobster a share of the profits and Batman fails to stop him in time. *The Phantasm, a new mysterious foe to the Batman, begins wiping out remaining mobsters in Gotham. The ruthless pseudo-vigilante is revealed to be Andrea Beaumont, the once fiancé of Bruce Wayne. *Tina Shepard, a telekinet, inadvertently unleashes Jason Voorhees in Crystal Lake, having been there since his fight with Tommy Jarvis a year prior. Jason kills her mother, and her manipulative psychiatrist Doctor Crews, as well as several teenagers in the neighboring house. Tina uses her powers to stop Jason, and save Nick, a boy from the rental house. (June 13). The following week, Tina is tracked by Jason to a mental hospital, where Tina is not only being treated, but accused of the murders, and must defend herself once again. *Freddy Krueger once again returns to kill the remaining Westin-Elm Street children, who were up until then living happy lives once more. Among their friends is Alice Johnson, who discovers she has a power nearly equal to that of Freddy; she is the Dream Master. With her new-found power, Alice vanquishes Freddy by forcing him to see his own reflection once more temporarily banishing from the dreams of the youth. *Following the seizure of the surviving Sawyers by the FBI at Texas battle land, Leatherface flees to the home of his cousins, led by Edward "Tex" Sawyer. Here, Leatherface is treated with more kindness than at home, though still as the lowest step by all, except by Amelia, the little girl. In the process of trying to kill a woman, Michelle, the family is attacked and killed by survivalist Benny Huston. Leatherface escapes and heads to meet his remaining family. Circa 2009 *Dick Grayson unofficially becomes Robin, when Batman, seeing an opportunity to prevent the boy from being twisted by vengeance as he was, allows him to tag along under that moniker in the capture of Tony Zucco. *Justice League join together, for the first time, to defeat Starro. The team does not stay together, but find themselves reunited to face the Legion of Doom, comprising the foes of each hero, and ultimately permanently unite to Darkseid's attack on Washington, D.C. *When leaving prom, four Texas teens find themselves in the hands of Leatherface's cousin Vilmer "Slaughter," with whom the mute murderer has been living in the wake of the massacre of the Tex-Sawyers. As soon as he had come to live with them, Leatherface accepted his regular submissive role once more. All of the teens are killed, save Jenny, who survives until she is saved by Rothman, an alleged Illuminati agent who controls Vilmer. * * Alice Johnson finds herself pregnant by her boyfriend. Though this would otherwise be a happy revelation, she finds that Freddy is using his her child and his dreams to kills her remaining friends. The combined efforts of Alice, her son Jacob, her friend Yvonne, and the spirit of Amanda Krueger, they succeed in obliterating Freddy. (June) * In September, Freddy Krueger returns and decimates all of Springwood's children. With the last teen escaping to a neighboring town, a renegade group of runaways and their social worker, Maggie Burroughs fight Krueger. With Maggie revealed to be Fred's daughter, she kills him for what she hopes will be the last time. 2010s Circa 2010 * Northern California small town Doctor Dan Challis races to stop the spread of a terrible fate for all children in the region who wear masks produced by the local Silver Shamrock company. * Batman's first encounter with Rā's ￼al Ghūl. Circa 2011 * Starting by unmasking the Black Knight in their home town of Coolville, Ohio, the Mystery Inc. gang begin their road trip across the country solving mysteries. * After near-deadly encounters with Jed "Leatherface" Sawyer and Michael Myers, Batman teams up with Mystery inc. to track down to other boogey men, Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. Freddy unites the four slashers and it takes a dream world war to bring them to justice. Circa 2012 * As Robin grows older, he spends more time fighting by the side of the Teen Titans than obeying Batman's orders and a rift begins to form. Though not left on a negative note, Dick moves to join the team in San Francisco. * Damian al Ghūl born. Circa 2013 * After trying to steal tires from the Batmobile, Jason Todd is discovered by Batman, and, after proving his mettle, joins his side as Batman's new sidekick, taking Dick Grayson's still-in-use code name. * A new vigilante, the Huntress, attacks the remaining pockets of Gotham's mob, with her crude means being balanced by her willingness to take life. Revealed to be fifteen year old mob orphan Helena Bertinelli, she and Jason Todd become involved on and off to Batman's disapproval. * After the two Robins inadvertently find themselves side by side, the wedge between Bruce and Dick is solidified by Dick's feeling that he has been replaced and he is fired from the Robin identity-- but not before he can quit. Circa 2014 * A new cult forms in Gotham, led by the eloquent but enigmatic Deacon Blackfire. Leading an army of the homeless, Blackfire had an increasing foothold in Gotham's slums. Blackfire's forces pin Batman down, and it's up to Jason to use the batmotank to save him from the maze-like sewer lair. * Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon from the waist down and "kills Jason Todd" in his most personally atrocious attack on the Batman in an attempt to prove that he can make Commissioner Gordon and Batman as bad as he is in one day. Circa 2015 * In the wake of Jason's death and Barbara's paralysis, Batman becomes increasingly more violent and reckless, donning an all black heavier armor with a spot light oval logo. * Barbara Gordon puts her computer science wizardry to use and becomes hacker-infomation broker Oracle, after psychologically recovering, continuing her work with the Bat-family, but also becoming a maven to others in the hero community, and even Amanda Waller. * Under the instruction of Oracle, Helena Bertinelli briefly leaves the Huntress mantle to serve as what would ultimately be an interim Batgirl, in an attempt to make Batman less callous that failed due to their poor chemistry. * The KGBeast is sent by the Russian Premiere to assassinate the President. Recognizing that his diplomatic immunity will prevent a permanent sentence, Batman narrowly chooses not to kill the Beast. * Having been imprisoned and tortured under Arkham Asylum by the Joker for the past year, Jason escapes onto the streets of Gotham. * Batman fights with Dracula in Gotham, leading to what would be in this year a rare interaction with Superman to fight a new batch vampires and werewolves, in part possible from the Romulus Strain. Circa 2016 * Tim Drake becomes Robin after deducing Batman's secret identity and convincing Dick, Alfred, and ultimately Bruce that Robin needs a Batman. * Batman and Robin take on the political youth war between Anarky and The General, with both parties using social media platforms and extremist mainstream candidates to rally their bases. * Bane establishes himself in Gotham, bests Batman, and breaks the hero's back. Azrael take on the mantle of the Batman. * Superman killed by Doomsday * Jon Kent born. Circa 2017 * Gotham City is hit by a massive earthquake, putting much of it to shambles and cutting it off from the rest of the country. With the federal government declaring it a No Man's Land, the city becomes a divided playground for the criminal element. (No Man's Land) 2020s Circa 2021 * A mysterious new player in the Gotham underbelly strikes with a vendetta against Bruce Wayne and the Batman, hitting him where it hurts most. (Hush) * Joker's Asylum * Tower of Babel * Identity Crisis Circa 2022 * With the events of Hush's attack planting for Batman a seed of doubt to Jason Todd's death, Jason return to Gotham as the Red Hood, to force Batman to do what he thinks he should have done six years ago-- kill the Joker. * With the number of his allies rising, most notably the return of Jason Todd, Batman feigns his death for a week to assess the ability of his allies to function as a collective without his presence. Using the guise of The Insider, he uses a team of morally ambiguous heroes, including Catwoman, to test the group's ability, with Bruce and Selina solidifying a formal relationship. During this time, Circa 2023 * Red Hood teams up with fellow former sidekick Red Arrow and former Teen Titan Starfire as the Outlaws Circa 2024 * The Arkham Lady and the Arkham Knight appear, with the goal of defending the patients of the asylum from the supposed wrath of the Batman. But the Arkham Knight also has a mysterious vendetta against Jason Todd. After his contact for the Arkham Lady is fulfilled, he reveals a second identify, Red X, twisting the story further, as this was the identity Todd has used to surveil the Teen Titans without revealing his identity. The new Red X, who maintains a partnership with Anita Arkham, is revealed to be Nathan Scofield, the childhood friend of Jason Todd who he left behind to live with Bruce Wayne. * Kate Kane opposed Batman in this. Circa 2025 *The KGBeast is hired by Bane to assassinate Nightwing. *Batman proposes to Catwoman. Seeing this as his oppurtunity to finally break the Batman, he sets a widesweeping plan in motion. Circa 2032 * Lex Luthor elected president of the United States. Circa 2033 * Lex Luthor enacts his zero tolerance policy on Super Heroes, forcing heroes to make a choice between working working for the government or retiring. Superman opts to work for the government, Wonder Woman and Aquaman protect the interests of their nations, and Batman retires.